Paint It Black
by Cross-Eyed.Under.Your.Drug
Summary: COMPLETE!It's Halloween night,Torrie babysits Elizabeth.She finds Elizabeth dead in John's trashcan.Elizabeth's parents now think Torrie killed her.They bring her to jail and she she has to stay in jail with Michael Myers. He goes mad and explodes the....
1. Candy Miss Unsatisfied

Paint It Black

" Halloween is in a week." Trish said to Torrie.

" Yeah, I know." Torrie said.

Trish laughed. " Your not going to get scared this year, right?" Trish said.

" From what?" Torrie asked, not remembering.

" Stop acting like you don't know." Trish said.

" No, really I don't." Torrie added on.

" Remember when you kicked a guy that was lying down in the floor because you thought it was a dummy." Trish said laughing histerically.

" I didn't get scared." Torrie said.

" When he came up screaming from the pain, you did." Trish said.

Torrie smirked. " Yeah, whatever. Start making up stories, Trish."

" I'm not !" Trish screamed.

There was a silence.

" Trish, this year I can't come trick or treating with you." Torrie let out.

" Why?'' Trish loudly said.

" I need to babysit this little kid and take her out trick or treating." Torrie said.

Trish laughed. " What the hell? Are you getting money for this, or something?" Trish asked.

Torrie sighed. " Uh, well yeah. My mom got me into this stupid idea. She doesn't realize how much I love Halloween."

Trish laughed. " Is this a joke?" Trish asked. " Cause it ain't funny."

" This isn't a joke, Trish! I really do need to take a child out trick or treating." Torrie said, packing her books.

" Okay." Trish said.

" So, are you going to Candice's Halloween bash?" Torrie asked.

" Hell no. She didn't invite me and I'm glad she didn't." Trish screamed.

" Oh, she didn't invite me either." Torrie added on.

" And your mad about it?" Trish asked.

Torrie scrunched her shoulders upward. " Well, I kind of do feel sad because everyone else is invited." Torrie said.

" So." Trish said.

" Yeah, I guess your right." Torrie lied. " Anyways, where are you going for Halloween since I won't exactly be with you, unless you come with me." Torrie said.

Trish looked at Torrie. " I'm gonna have to think about it. " Trish said.

Torrie nodded her head. " Let me know, then." Torrie said.

" Okay." Trish said.

" I'm gonna get going." Trish said and began picking up her belongings. " See you at school tomorrow!" Trish said and began walking out the door.

" Bye, Trish!" Torrie called over.

Trish looked back at Torrie and smiled, not being able to wave because of all her bags and books in her hand.

**That next day ( At School )**

Torrie walked through the halls, over to her locker. She opened her locker and put all her books in it. She turned around and saw Trish standing there with an invitation in her hand.

" Now Maria is having a Halloween bash." Trish said, ripping the paper up in shreds.

" She, uhm, invited you?" Torrie asked.

" Yeah, why?" Trish asked.

" No, nothing. " Torrie said.

John Cena and Randy Orton came by, walking. Torrie had this interest in John. She wondered if John had interest in her.

" Torrie, hello?" Trish said, snapping her fingers in front of Torrie's face.

" Oh, yeah. Sorry." Torrie quickly said.

Trish turned to the direction she was looking at. " John and Randy?" Trish said. Then a big smile came in her face. " Oh, you like John or Randy. Tell me which one it is!" Trish said.

" No, Trish. " Torrie said, trying not to let Trish know she liked John.

" Come on!" Trish said, shaking Torrie.

" Stop!" Torrie screamed, then everyone in the hallway was looking at her and Trish. Torrie smiled and rubbed her head. The she muttered," She what you did!" Torrie said, walking away to the classroom. When Torrie passed John, John looked back and smiled. He liked her too, he just didn't want her to know it.

After the bells rung, Torrie and Trish got up.

" Hey, sorry about that." Trish said.

" No biggy." Torrie said. " It was my fault I screamed."

" And your fault why you didn't tell me!" Trish said.

Torrie laughed. " Listen, I'm not going to tell you the true story as for as long as I live!" Torrie said.

Trish laughed. " I would just love to see that be true." Trish said.

Candice passed by everyone and sat in top of the bench. " Listen up, everyone!" She called.

When John wasn't paying attention she called him over. " It's all about me! When I speak, your job is to listen. Okay?" Candice said.

John just rolled his eyes and began talking to Randy again.

" So, I guess you don't give a shit, but oh wells." Candice said dramatically. " So, my Halloween Bash is going to be totally better than Maria's ! " Candice cheerfully said.

Maria ran over to the bench and stood in top of it. " I think my party will be so much better !" Maria complained.

Pretty soon, these two men seperated the school groups and rolled up a red carpet. Everyone knew Melina was coming. Melina came in walking down the carpet.

Torrie giggled. " It would just be so funny if one day someone pulls that carpet and she ends up falling." Torrie said.

Trish laughed. " Yeah, wanna make that happen? " Trish said.

Torrie laughed. " Okay !" She said in a cheery voice.

Torrie and Trish sneaked behind all their classmates and went to the bottom of the rug.

" In the count of three." Trish said.

" 1."

" 2."

" 3" Torrie said, and pulled the rug along with Trish. Melina fell on her ass and everyone was laughing at her. She looked back at who did it and took a glance of Torrie and Trish running back to the school, giggling.

Torrie and Trish were walking home from school.

" That was so funny !" Trish said.

" Yeah, I must agree !" Torrie said.

" But you do know we are going to pay hell to her at Halloween, if we happen to bump into her." Trish said.

Torrie laughed. " Like she will be able to kick my ass. Come on, Trish." Torrie said.

Trish laughed. '' Yeah, okay. See you in Halloween!"

Torrie had a confused look in her face. " Oh, you don't want to come over by anytime during the Halloween break?" Torrie said.

" Oh, whatever. I'll see because I need to do something important for these couple of days." Trish said.

Torrie nodded her head. " Okay, see you Friday, then." Torrie called over her shoulder.

" Yeah, see you !" Trish said and turned away.

**Halloween night [ 6:00 p.m.**

Torrie straightened her hair out and went outside the house.

" Oh, there you are." Torrie said.

Elizabeth laughed at went to hug Torrie.

The mother of Elizabeth smiled and said," Just make sure she doesn't cross the streets by herself and she doesn't take opened candy from a stranger. "

" I'll make sure." Torrie said, holding Elizabeth's hand.

The mother of Elizabeth smiled and said," Well, you two have a good night out here." She said and drove back to her house.

" I want candy !" Elizabeth yelled.

" Okay, okay. Just wait a second. My friend is supposed to be here soon."

Elizabeth folded her arms. " No!" She screamed.

" Geez ! Calm down little girl !" Torrie said.

Trish came running towards Torrie and Elizabeth. " Sorry I'm late! I got you two some chips !" Trish said, handing over bags of chips.

Torrie laughed." Thanks Trish!"

" I want candy !" Elizabeth yelled.

" Boy, she's a tough one to satisfy." Torrie said.

Trish laughed. " Let's get on to walking and getting some candy."

They walked across the block. Halloween night was a cool, chilly night and it was really dark. Elizabeth skipped across the blocks, a few feet in front of Torrie and Trish.

" Shit." Torrie said.

" What?" Trish asked.

" It's John." Torrie said, fixing her hair and Halloween costume.

Trish stared at Torrie. " So, it's John?" Trish asked.

Torrie giggled. " Okay, so it is. What are you going to do about it?" Torrie said fooling around with Trish.

" Oh, I'm going to get John and tell him !" Trish said, running towards John.

" No !" Torrie yelled over Trish.

Torrie was running after Trish, and Elizabeth was walking to houses getting candy. Someone watch Elizabeth !

Trish was laughing and then suddenly bumped into John. " John!" Trish said, out of breath.

John laughed. " What's the matter?''

Torrie came running and put her hands over Trish's mouth. " She doesn't need to tell you anything !" Torrie screamed.

" Yes, I do!" Trish called over.

John looked at Torrie and Trish with a confused look. " Just tell me." He said.

Randy, who was with John, rolled his eyes. " Come on, John. They are playing a little joke on you." Randy said and tugged John's arm towards him.

" No !" Trish called out.

" Yes, yes we are playing a little joke. " Torrie said and tugged Trish's arm.

While all this confusion and fooling around occurred over there, what was Elizabeth doing?

Elizabeth walked along the sidewalk. Then suddenly this van, with a skull icon, stopped over to Elizabeth. The door opened and loud Metallica music came by. " Yo!" The man in the van called out. The man was dressed as Michael Myers. Elizabeth replied," Hi! Nice costume." The guy laughed. " You want some candy?" The guy said.

Elizabeth nodded her head. " Yay! Candy!" Elizabeth opened the candy bar and ate it. " Come in here, there's some more candy." The man said.

" No, I'm too full." Elizabeth said, rubbing her stomach.

" Too bad." The man said and pulled Elizabeth's arm and tugged her into the van. Elizabeth kicked and screamed. But, she was inside the van now.

" What was that screaming?" Torrie called out.

Trish rolled her eyes. " Probably some kid trying to scare us." Trish said.

Torrie nodded her head then looked back. " Trish, oh God!" Torrie screamed.

" What?" John asked.

" Trish, where's Elizabeth?" Torrie loudly said.

" Shit. Elizabeth." Trish said, looking around.

" Trish, we got to go find her!" Torrie said running across the street.

" Okay. Bye John and Randy. " Trish said.

Then Trish turned back.

" Oh, Torrie likes you." Trish said.

" Me?" Randy smiled.

John just stood there,mad, because Torrie liked Randy.

" No, silly. John." Trish said pointing to John. " What am I? Cross-eyed or something?" Trish said and walked away.

John smiled to himself and looked at Randy.

" Randy, are you okay? " John asked.

Randy flew his hands in the air. " Just think about it, Torrie and I, Tandy." Randy said, smiling.

John laughed. " Just think about it, Torrie and I, Jorrie." John said.

" Mine's better." Randy said.

" You wish!" John yelled.

" Pshh." Randy said.

" Yeah, to you too." John said.

There was a long silence.

" What are you supposed to be, anyway?" Randy asked looking over to John.

John looked at himself. " Me." John said.

Randy laughed.

" Yeah, smartass. What are you supposed to be?" John said.

" Well," Randy said looking at himself. " I didn't really get the whole costume."

" Oh, sure." John said.

" But it's supposed to be Spiderman." Randy said.

John laughed. " Macho!" John said dramatically.

" Yeah, I know." Randy said, smirking.


	2. Bleck

Torrie was nearly out of breath when she came to a stop near a haunted house.

" Trish." Torrie said, out of breath.

" Yeah?" Trish said wearily.

" This is the house." Torrie said, smiling.

Trish had a confused look in her face. " Why do you want to go in there? It's not scary at all." Trish said.

Torrie dramatically laughed.

" Oh, please. Your just scared." Torrie replied back.

Trish opened her mouth wide open. " I am so not !" Trish screamed.

Torrie giggled. '' Okay, sure." Torrie said and took her cell phone out.

" Who are you calling?" Trish asked.

" Mickie James." Torrie replied.

" Torrie !" Trish screamed.

" What?" Torrie said.

" Don't you remember that we lost Elizabeth?" Trish said.

" Yeah, that's why I'm calling Mickie so she can help us find her." Torrie said.

Trish rolled her eyes. " Come on."

" Yeah, hello? Mickie." Torrie said into the phone.

" Bleck."

" What?" Torrie asked.

" Bleck."

" Mickie, come on! It's not scary at all. What the hell are you saying?" Torrie laughed out.

" Bleck."

" Mickie, I'm serious ! We can't find Elizabeth, can you help us find her?" Torrie said.

" Bleck."

Torrie had enough and hung up.

" What happened?" Trish asked.

" She's playing a stupid joke on me." Torrie said.

Trish laughed. " So, it's Halloween. Mickie loves jokes."

" Yeah, whatever. I don't find it funny at a time like this." Torrie said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Rock, paper, scissor!"

" Rock."

" Paper."

" Haha, I won!" John said and picked up the basketball.

" Come on, you know I suck at basketball. Can I at least go first?" Randy pleaded.

" No. You should've picked scissors if you wanted to go first." John said, while dribbling the ball.

Randy rolled his eyes.

" Come on, Randy. Is that the best you got?" John asked and ran into Randy, making the shot.

" I wasn't ready!" Randy complained.

" Too bad, pay attention!" John said and made another easy shot.

" What's the score?" Randy asked.

" I don't know, you want to go by 1's or 2's?" John asked.

" 2 points. It'll be faster that way." Randy said.

John laughed.

" Looks like you want to get out of this game." John said and made another easy shot.

" You think?" Randy said.

" Come on, Randy! Defense!" John yelled.

Randy laughed and fell to the floor. " I give up." He screamed and laughed at the same time.

" Fine. That means I win." John said and dropped the ball in Randy's stomach.

" Get up. Do you want to look where Torrie and Trish are? It's getting kind of late." John said.

" Yeah, sure. Let's go." Randy said, getting up and brushing the dirt off his jeans.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Torrie and Trish walked closer to the house.

" Look at the mailbox, Torrie!" Trish said.

Torrie walked over to Trish, looking around and looked at the mailbox.

" Mr. Flair?" Torrie muttered.

" What?" Trish asked, unable to hear Torrie.

" No, it says Mr. Flair's house." Torrie said.

" And?" Trish asked.

" No, it just sounds familiar."

" Come on, Tor. Let's go inside." Trish said and grabbed Torrie's hand.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Randy, Randy! Look, there they are!" John yelled, pointing to Torrie and Trish, walking inside the haunted house.

" Where the hell are they going?" Randy said.

" I don't know, but are they drunk or something? That's Mr. Flair's place!" John said.

" Mr. Flair? How do you know everyone?" Randy asked.

" Forget that. Let's go inside and try to tell em' to get out." John said.

John and Randy walked closer to the house.

" I can't believe this. It is sick man." John said, kicking a spider web off in his path.

" Torrie, oh, Trish!" Randy screamed.

John elbowed Randy.

" Randy, what the hell is wrong with you? How about if someone else is in here?"

" Whoops, sorry!" Randy said.

They continued to walk but then saw four different paths.

" If we were Torrie and Trish, what path do you think they would've gone?" John asked Randy.

" I think they would've picked the one all the way in the left. I mean, hey, it's the first one!" Randy said.

" Really? I would've thought they would've picked the last one. You know what I mean?" John said.

" No. Not an idea." Randy said, shaking his head.

" Oh, God. What path should we choose." John said.

" Why don't we split up!" Randy said.

" Are you mentally retarded? It's Mr. Flair's place." John whispered.

" And?" Randy said.

" Fine. We'll split up. But if I get lost..."

" Yeah, yeah, yeah my ass. Psshh. Get lost." Randy laughed.

" Fine, then. Don't blame me in heaven if you die." John said.

" I'm not going to blame you. " Randy said.

" Let's just go." John said.

Randy walked in the first path, while John walked in the last path.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Nah nah nah!" Trish sang under her breath.

Trish looked back and saw Torrie, texting someone.

" Who might you be texting now?!" Trish complained.

Torrie looked up.

" I'm telling this creep to stop calling me." Torrie said.

" Well, your wasting texts?" Trish said.

" Yeah, and I'm also wasting minutes when this idiot calls me!" Torrie yelled and stomped her foot.

" Are you cranky?" Trish asked.

" Shut up."

Trish laughed.

" Fine Tor, let's get out of here. You are just making excuses cause your scared!" Trish said, waving her hands in the air.

Trish started walking back then stopped and looked at Torrie.

" Oh my God, Torrie ! Something is grabbing on to my foot!" Trish said, yanking Torrie's shirt.

" Trish! " Torrie said, pulling Trish away.

" Sike." Trish said, stopping all the shaking and screaming.

" Trish!" Torrie yelled. " Stop playing tricks on me!"

" Okay, okay." Trish said.

Trish walked and then stopped.

" Okay, which door did we take?" Trish asked.

" Stop playing jokes on me!" Torrie said.

" I am dead serious, Torrie that I am not lying this time!" Trish yelled.

" We're stuck in here!" Torrie cried out loud.

" Relax." Trish muttered. " Someone will save us... probably more stupid teenagers would come in here and then they can save us!" Trish said, trying to convince Torrie and herself that everything will be okay.

" More like someone will come in here and kill us!" Torrie yelled.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Please, Trish. Don't leave me here by myself."

" Relax, Tor. I'm just going to try to get some help. Maybe some other teens are in here." Trish said.

Torrie rolled her eyes.

" Don't leave me in here for too long." Torrie called over.

" Okay, love you Tor." Trish said, and closed the door.

Torrie looked around and decided to lay down in the floor.

She started praying to herself, quietly and then her cell phone beeped.

Torrie grabbed her cell phone out of her pocket and looked at the I.D.

" Restricted Caller." Torrie muttered.

She opened her phone.

" New text message." Torrie said, happily.

Torrie suddenly frowned.

" Oh, shit. This can't be good." She muttered.

She looked at her inbox and read the message.

_I see you._

_Bleck_

Torrie gulped. She closed her eyes and started praying several prayers.

"Oh my God, help me.'' Torrie muttered.

She quickly got up, took a quick glance at the surroundings, and ran out the door.

" Trish !!!!" Torrie screamed in top of her lungs.

Torrie heard a laugh from behind her, and then felt hands around her waist.

Torrie took a deep breath and turned back.

Torrie dropped to her knees and was trying to run away. She was too scared, and that means too weak to run.

" Oh my God." She muttered.

She looked back and saw him in his same spot.

" Who are you?!" Torrie screached.

The man was dressed as Michael Myers. He pulled out a knife and held it out, near his right leg.

Torrie had her eyes wide open and starting running and screaming.

She was breathing heavily and suddenly bumped into John, not paying attention.

Torrie said nothing and continued running.

" Torrie." John said, happily, tugging Torrie back to him.

Torrie pointed to the nearby door, trying to explain the guy to John, but couldn't speak because of shock.

" Torrie, just speak." John laughed.

Torrie took a deep breath and stared at John.

" There's a man after me behind that door! He's under a Michael Myers costume!" Torrie finally let out, all in one shot.

" What?!" John worriedly asked.

Torrie nodded her head.

" I'm too scared to say it again. The walls have ears." Torrie whispered.

John looked around and held Torrie's hand.

" Don't worry. I'll show you the exit. But first, did you see Randy?" John asked.

" No, but did you see Trish?" Torrie asked.

" No."

" Just let's go because did I mention that he has a knife with him?" Torrie said.

" What?" John asked.

Torrie frowned. " I'm too scared to say it again."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trish walked over to the other side of the room and happily smiled.

" Jeff !" Trish yelled and ran over to hug him.

Jeff Hardy laughed and looked at Trish.

" What are you doing here?'' Jeff asked.

Trish looked around.

" Well, we wanted to see how this place was." Trish said.

" Who in we?" Jeff asked.

" Oh, Torrie and I."

Jeff nodded his head.

" Where is she?" Jeff asked.

" She's in another room. Why?" Trish asked.

" No, nothing." Jeff said.

Trish laughed.

" Why are you all dressed in black?" Trish asked.

" It's part of my costume." Jeff said, pulling out his Michael Myers mask.

Trish laughed.

" Nice."

" Yeah. What are you? A french maid?" Jeff asked.

" Well, duh?" Trish said.

Jeff laughed.

" You look hot."

" Yeah, so does Michael." Trish said, in a joking manner.

Jeff laughed.

" I'm going out of here." Jeff said. " This place is giving me the creeps. There are so many freakin' rooms and they are all falling apart."

Trish nodded.

" First, let me call Torrie and tell her to come here. Can you wait?" Trish said.

" Yeah, sure. I would love to see Torrie." Jeff said.

Trish punched Jeff playfully in the shoulder.

Trish picked up her phone and dialed Torrie's number.

" Torrie."

" Oh my God, Trish! This man is after me!" Torrie screamed.

" Torrie, relax. Where are you? Your still in the room, right?" Trish asked.

" No. If I stayed in that room, I would've been dead by now." Torrie said.

" Wait, what's the whole story?"

" There's this guy dressed up as Michael Myers and he was after me!" Torrie cried.

Trish laughed.

" What's so funny?!" Torrie screached.

" Torrie, that was probably Jeff." Trish said.

" But, no he had a..."

" Bye, Torrie. I'm going to go. Find your way out yourself." Trish said and hung up the phone.

Jeff had a confused look in his face.

" What's the matter with you?'' Trish asked.

Jeff said, " That wasn't me under that Michael Myers costume."

**End of chapter...**

**I know Halloween is over but just go along here. I didn't have any other kinds of ideas for more stories so I just made this one. Please review and tell me what you think about it. Tell me the truth! lol okay, then. Bye!**


	3. Run for Dear Lives

A/N : I do not own anyone in this story. By now you all should know that Vince does.

" Your telling me that wasn't you?" Trish asked.

" Trish, I've never been this serious!'' Jeff yelled.

" Oh shit. We have to find Torrie now !" Trish said.

" Trish."

" Yeah?"

" Happy Halloween!" Jeff said, giving her candy.

" Are you trying to make me fat or something?" Trish said.

" No."

" I'm going to go. If I am not back in five minutes, please save me." Trish said.

" How about if you are dead by then?" Jeff asked.

" Shut up and start praying before I kill you." Trish said.

Trish walked away and took one last glance.

" You're praying for me, right?" Trish said.

Jeff looked up.

" Oh...no. I'm praying for Torrie." Jeff laughed.

Trish rolled her eyes and opened the door.

" Oh, I just love it when she's mad." Jeff muttered.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Torrie quietly closed her phone and looked around.

" Boo !"

" Ahhh !" Torrie screached.

Randy laughed.

" What the hell are you doing here?! " Torrie asked.

Randy couldn't stop laughing.

" You better shut the hell up before I punch you." Torrie said.

" Wow!" Randy said sarcastically.

Torrie rolled her eyes.

" Wasn't John just here? Behind me..." Torrie said.

" Uhmm... no?" Randy said, sounding confused.

" Yes... yes he was! Where is he?! Maybe that man took him !" Torrie yelled.

" God damn woman ! Shut up! No one took him! Geez." Randy said.

Torrie stared at Randy then walked back and forth nervously.

" Why are you here?" Randy asked.

" Because of Trish." Torrie said.

" Oh." Randy said.

" You?" Torrie asked.

" Me?" Randy asked.

" Yeah, you." Torrie said.

" I came here cause I felt like it! Got a problem?"

" You act, oh, so macho but you really aren't. So why try hard to act?" Torrie asked.

" Shut the hell up." Randy said.

Torrie rolled her eys.

" Relax!" Torrie yelled.

A noise came through the window.

Torrie looked back.

" You scared?'' Randy asked, flopping his arms like a chicken.

Torrie punched his shoulder.

" I am not ! Are you?"

" No, of course not." Randy said.

" Oh, I hope you die." Torrie said.

" Ahhh... did anyone ever hope you died?" Randy asked.

" No."

" Think again. I hope you die. " Randy said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trish kicked the web in front of her and looked around.

" Yoo-hoo !" Trish called out.

" Torrie, Torrie, Tor !"

Trish quietly walked through the hallway.

" Trish !" Torrie screamed, running to hug Trish.

" Finally I found you. Where were you and are you alright?" Trish asked.

" Trish, lets just go, please ! " Torrie yelled.

" Yeah, that might be a good idea." Trish said.

They walked down the flight of stairs and turned left.

Trish suddenly stopped.

" Who's that in the kitchen?" Trish asked, pointing to the kitchen.

Torrie looked in the kitchen.

Torrie screamed, and Trish quickly put her hand over her mouth.

" Shhhhh !" Trish said.

The man walked closer.

" Oh my God, Trish." Torrie whispered.

" What happened?" Trish said.

" He's coming closer."

" Is that him?" Trish asked.

The door came crashing down !

" Ahhhhh !" Torrie screamed along with Trish.

Torrie quickly got up and ran across the hallway.

Trish was looking back.

" He's slow." Trish said. " Let's stop for a while."

" No, Trish. That's what he did the last time and then he caught up with me!" Torrie said, tugging Trish's hand.

Trish stopped.

" Trish ! Come on !" Torrie yelled over, looking over to the man and back at Trish.

" It's just Jeff." Trish said.

Jeff took off his mask and laughed histerically.

" Jeff ! " Torrie screamed. " Don't ever do that again !"

Jeff laughed even more. " Okay, okay but it was funny seeing you two run for dear lives!"

Trish folded her hands.

" I wasn't as bad as Torrie." Trish said.

" Shut up." Torrie said, elbowing Trish.

Jeff stopped laughing. " Let's just get out of here. "

" Why?" Trish asked.

" Because Torrie is scared." Jeff said.

" Who cares?" Trish said.

" I do !" Torrie screamed. " I had enough of this place, I'm telling you guys that whoever that man may be, he is after me ! "

Trish and Jeff stopped and stared at someone behind Torrie.

"Torrie, run !" Trish yelled and started running away with Jeff.

" Guys, stop trying to make me scared. It's not funny any more." Torrie rolled her eyes and turned back.

" Oh my God !" Torrie yelled and started running.

The man tugged her leg.

" Torrie, run! I told you !" Trish yelled over.

Torrie completely blanked out and layed in the floor.

The man took out his knife and held it high in the air. Before he stabbed her another man stopped him.

" Stop !" An unfamiliar voice called out.

**End Of Chapter...**

**Hope you liked it and sorry if it wasn't that great.. Please review and tell me what you think about it. I don't know when chapter 4 might be coming because I've been really busy lately... anyways hope you liked it and cya !**


	4. Hardy

Torrie smiled at the sight of John Cena.

" John. " Torrie muttered and smiled slightly.

" Torrie !" Trish screamed. " Get your ass over here!"

Torrie looked over to Trish and grabbed John's arm.

" John, lets just get out of here, please !" Torrie begged.

" I've been wanting to get out of here." John said.

Torrie turned back.

" Oh, God." She muttered.

" Oh, God what?" John asked.

" Wasn't he just here?" Torrie said.

Trish came running to Torrie.

" Come on ! We lost the killer !Just make a run for it before he finds us again." Trish called over.

Torrie nodded.

" I'm in for this." Torrie said and ran towards the door.

Trish grabbed Torrie's hand.

" Torrie, what was the main reason we came here for?" Trish asked Torrie.

Torrie shrugged.

" Elizabeth?" Torrie guessed.

Trish nodded her head slightly.

" We need to find her before tomorrow morning. If her parents don't see her with us, we'll be dead." Trish said.

Torrie looked over to rusty, old television set in the house.

" She can't possibly be in here, right?" Torrie suggested.

John nodded his head.

" Yeah, Trish. Lets just go, please!" John said.

Jeff came into the conversation.

" Yo! Everyone... where's Randy?" Jeff called over.

Trish rolled her eyes.

" What the hell is he doing this time?!" She screamed.

John laughed.

" And why the hell are you laughing?!" Trish called over to John.

" No, it's just that Randy always gets lost and it's just funny." John said.

" Come on, guys. Make up your minds." Torrie came into the conversation.

Jeff looked over to Torrie.

" Torrie... Trish... and John." Jeff muttered.

" Yeah?" Torrie said.

" Why can't we just go home? Who cares about Randy!?" John yelled.

Trish rolled her eyes.

" How about Elizabeth?" Trish asked.

Torrie grabbed Trish's arm and squeezed it.

" Trish." Torrie said, in a deep voice. " Just let us go home!"

" But we need to find them !" Trish called over.

" I'm leaving." Torrie gave in and opened the door.

" Me too." John said, following Torrie.

" Me too !" Jeff exclaimed, following John.

" Guys! Come on!" Trish called over. " Don't leave me in here alone!"

Jeff shut the door behind him.

" Ugghhh..." Trish muttered, sitting down in a stairstep.

Jeff suddenly came inside the haunted house and smiled at Trish.

" You actually thought that I would leave you alone?" Jeff asked.

Trish laughed.

" Yeah... it seemed like it." She said.

Jeff laughed and sat next to her in the stairstep.

'' Shit!" Trish yelled, while falling down a few steps.

" God, things are so old around here." Trish muttered.

" You actually noticed?" Jeff said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Torrie walked across the street looking around and then suddenly John tugged her arm and pulled her near him.

Torrie saw a smile spread through John's face.

" John." Torrie giggled.

John laughed and let go of her.

" Sorry... I just heard that you liked me.. so... yeah." John said, putting his hands in his pockets.

Torrie laughed a little.

" Yeah... okay I do." Torrie said.

There was a long silence.

" So..." John said, trying to disrupt the silence.

" Yeah..." Torrie added.

" Trish is really retarded." John said.

Torrie playfully punched John's shoulder.

" Hey! She's still my friend, you know!" Torrie yelled.

John laughed.

" Yeah, but you got to admit that she can be a little.. you know." John said.

Torrie gave in. " Yeah, you're right."

Suddenly a van passed through the street and loud music came on.

" What the hell..." John muttered.

Torrie looked at the van and looked at its every move.

" There's someone crying in the back." Torrie whispered.

" Huh?" John asked.

" No, in the van..." Torrie said.

John nodded his head.

" Why is he looking at us?" John asked.

" How can you see him? He has tinted windows... doesn't he?" Torrie said.

John looked over to the side.

" The music stopped." John whispered.

Torrie threw her hood over her head and looked over to John.

" Did you ever see that van before?" Torrie asked.

John shook his head. " No."

Suddenly the van turned on the Halloween theme song.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trish kicked off a spider web from the doorway and looked back at Jeff, who was following her.

" See anything?" Trish asked.

" What are we looking for?" Jeff asked.

" Elizabeth!" Trish screamed. " I just told you before!"

" Oh, guess I wasn't listening." Jeff muttered.

Trish rolled her eyes.

" You're retarded." Trish muttered.

" Excuse me?" Jeff asked.

" Yeah, you heard me." Trish said. " Lets just find her and get out! "

Jeff laughed.

" Looks like somebody's scared." Jeff called over.

" Am not!" Trish yelled back.

Suddenly Trish stopped in her tracks.

" Jeff. " She muttered.

" Yeah?" He said.

" What's that?" Trish asked, sounding scared and pointing to the floor.

Jeff looked down.

" A bloody knife." Jeff said.

" That's real Jeff!" Trish screamed.

Jeff laughed.

" Looks like you are really scared." Jeff called over, picking up the knife.

" Don't touch it !" Trish yelled.

" Relax, Trish! I know what I am doing." Jeff called over.

Jeff touched the sharp side of the edge.

" Shit." Jeff muttered.

" You cut yourself?" Trish asked.

" A little... but it's not really that." Jeff muttered.

" What happened?" Trish asked.

" It says my last name in the knife." Jeff muttered.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Isn't that the song in Halloween movies?" Torrie asked.

" Yeah." John muttered.

Torrie laughed.

" Is he like trying to scare us or something?" Torrie asked.

" I don't know." John said.

Torrie looked over to John, wondering what the hell is wrong with him.

Torrie waited for John to say something but then Torrie gave up waiting.

" So..." Torrie said.

" Yeah, want to come over my house?'' John asked.

Torrie smiled.

" I'd love too!" She said happily.

They walked across the street, over to John's house.

" I'm just going to throw this bottle out." Torrie said.

John looked back and nodded.

Torrie walked over to the outside garbage can and threw the bottle inside. She walked away for a second, but then came back and looked at the garbage.

Torrie put her hand over her mouth and gagged a little.

" Elizabeth." She muttered.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yay, Chapter's done : ) **

**Tell me what you thought about it ... Hope you liked it !**


	5. Lights Out for a Nearby Police Station

Torrie stepped back from the garbage pail and ran towards John.

" John! John! " Torrie called over.

John looked back and saw Torrie with a worried look on her face.

" What happened?" John asked.

" Elizabeth... " Torrie said, running out of breath. " She's dead !"

John's eyes widened.

"What?'' He asked, uncertain and in disbelief of what she said.

" John, it's true! She's in your garbage pail!" Torrie yelled over.

John followed Torrie to his garbage pail and put his hands over his mouth.

" Oh my God, who the hell killed her?!" John screamed and ran back to his house calling 911.

Torrie ran after him but then slowed down when John had a hard time opening the door.

" Shit, I left the keys in the counter." John muttered.

Torrie looked behind her and then at John.

" John, it's really getting late and someone is out there trying to kill us one by one..." Torrie said.

" Okay, then. I'll rent a hotel for the night." John said.

" What's the nearest hotel?" Torrie asked.

John laughed. " Me and hotels." He muttered.

" What's so funny?" Torrie asked, not understanding the joke.

" No," John began. " It's just like I know all the hotels around here."

" Oh..." Torrie said.

John laughed.

'' Get it?'' John asked.

" Yeah, now I do. But hopefully you have a car to get us to a hotel." Torrie said.

" Yeah, but I think Jeff and Trish should come with us." John said.

" God, now we need to run those dreaded streets again?" Torrie asked, sounding horrified.

John laughed.

" Listen, you have me. No one's going to kill you." John said, putting his arms around Torrie.

" Yeah, you're strong and everything. But not when it comes down to a gun." Torrie said.

John laughed, thinking that it was a joke.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John held Torrie's hand and ran down the street and walked into the haunted house's yard.

Torrie stayed behind John and kept on looking back.

" John." Torrie muttered.

" What?" John asked.

" Maybe we should just go for ourselves. Trish and Jeff didn't want to come in the first place." Torrie said, trying to convince John so she won't have to stand that house again.

John laughed.

" Yeah, but that was before we actually found a dead little girl." John said.

" Elizabeth." Torrie corrected.

" Yeah, her." John said.

John opened the door slightly and looked around.

" They were just standing here before." John said.

Torrie looked inside the house.

" Maybe they left."

" You think so?" John asked and closed the door.

" Uhmm.. a big possibility." Torrie said.

Torrie and John turned around and started walking back towards John's house.

Suddenly, Torrie and John hear loud banging coming from the mansion.

" Who's in there?" Torrie asked, sounding scared.

John held Torrie close to him.

" Don't worry. We're outside. If that man comes out, we'll just run. He's mad slow." John said.

Torrie shook her head.

" I'm not going to do any waiting, I'm going to have a head start on running." Torrie said,but John grabbed her by the arm.

" Listen, we are not going to die." John convinced her.

" Okay, okay. But if we see any other evidence that he is here, I am running for my dear life and calling the police!" Torrie said.

" Okay, you can do whatever you want." John said.

Suddenly the main door came crashing down from the haunted house. Jeff came running outside, with a machete in his hand, and Trish behind him.

" Run ! Run!" Trish screamed over to John and Torrie.

Torrie started running behind Trish.

John looked back and saw the man.

John began to run over to the crew.

Torrie looked back.

" There you are." Torrie said, running out of breath.

Jeff looked behind.

" Is he gone?" Jeff asked.

John rolled his eyes.

" Jeff, you had a machete and you didn't even try to kill him?" John said.

Torrie looked over to Jeff and then to John.

" He can't just kill him!" Torrie yelled.

John looked back.

" You see what I mean, he is mad slow." John said.

Torrie stopped and looked over to John.

" We need to get out of this place." Torrie said.

John looked over to Torrie and then to Trish and Jeff.

" Aren't we missing someone?" John asked.

Torrie looked around.

'' Where's Randy?" Torrie asked.

" Yeah, him. We're missing him." John said.

Trish looked around.

" I don't know. The last time I saw him was in the mansion." Trish said.

Torrie shook her head in disbelief.

" He must be dead." Torrie muttered.

" Don't say that!" Jeff said.

Torrie looked over to Trish and Jeff.

" I, well, John and I saw Elizabeth." Torrie said.

A smile spread through Trish's face.

" Where is she?" Trish asked.

" It's bad news, Trish." Torrie said.

" What is it?" Trish asked.

" We saw her dead in John's house's trash can." Torrie said.

Trish's eyes widened.

" John." Trish said.

John looked at her.

" Yes?"

" Did you kill Elizabeth?" Trish asked.

John pointed to himself.

" Me?" John asked.

" Well, your trash can, your murder." Trish said.

" I didn't kill Elizabeth! Why would I kill a little girl?" John asked.

" Trish, are you like retarded or something? John didn't kill Elizabeth!" Torrie said.

" Okay, okay. God, it was a joke." Trish said.

" A joke, my ass." John replied.

Jeff just continued to stare at the three and then said," Let's go to the police station. Please!"

Torrie nodded her head.

" Jeff's right." Torrie agreed.

John nodded his head.

" Let's hop in my car." John said.

They walked past the streets and finally came to a stop and Cena's house.

" So, where's dead Elizabeth?" Trish asked.

" In that thrash can." Torrie said, pointing to the trashcan right near the door.

Trish walked over to the trash can.

" It's a dreaded sight. " Torrie reminded her.

Trish raised an eyebrow.

" There's no Elizabeth or any dead body here!" Trish yelled.

Jeff laughed. John looked at him.

" John and I saw her there, just like ten minutes ago." Torie said.

John nodded his head. " Yeah." He added.

" You saw her here? More like your making up a story to scare us." Trish said.

Torrie felt anger underneath her skin.

" I am not a LIAR!" Torrie screamed.

John backed Torrie away from Trish.

" There, there now. " John said. " Let's just forget about this whole killing scene and let's go to the police station." He added.

They all looked at John.

" How are we supposed to forget about this whole scene if we are going to the police station?" Trish asked.

" Just... just go along with me here." John said.

John opened the car door with his keys and went inside to start the car.

Jeff hopped in the front.

Trish rolled her eyes when she just figured that she had to sit next to Torrie in the back.

Torrie climbed into the big jeep and sat down in the back.

Trish did the same.

" Off to the policestation we go!" John said.

Jeff opened a side pocket in the car and grabbed a c.d. out of it.

Jeff put on the c.d. and loud punk rock music came on.

Trish rolled her eyes.

" Can you put a song that we can_ actually _sing to?" Trish asked.

Jeff looked over to Trish.

" You can sing to this." Jeff said.

" Yeah, like this. Rah Rah Rah Blah Blah Blah I don't know what I'm saying!!" Trish yelled.

" If you can't understand the words, then you are out of luck. It's really a beautiful song." Jeff said.

Torrie couldn't help but to laugh at the way Trish and Jeff were arguing about the song.

" Well, maybe if you could put a slower, less hardcore song I can understand it! " Trish yelled.

There was a long silence.

John looked over to Jeff.

" Maybe you should put a more 'peaceful' song just for them." John said.

Jeff rolled his eyes.

" Fine. I had my moment. You can have yours now." Jeff said and picked out a c.d.

Trish grabbed the c.d. off his hand and looked at the songs listed in the back.

" Boys of Summer " Trish said and gave the c.d. back to Jeff.

" Oh, no please!" Jeff pleaded.

" It's not that bad." John said.

Jeff looked at John and then put the c.d. into the slot.

" Nobody on the road." Trish sang.

" Nobody on the beach." Torrie sang along.

" I feel it in the air."

" The sun was out of reach."

" Empty lake."

" Empty streets."

" The sun goes down alone."

" I'm driving by your house."

" Though I know you're not home!"

Jeff turned the music off.

" That's enough." Jeff said and ejected the c.d. off the slot.

" Hey!" Trish and Torrie said.

" You'll survive. We're almost there anyway." John said.

Trish sat there with her arms folded for the next ten minutes, while Jeff was playing ' Love Me or Hate Me' By Lady Sovereign.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ride was over and they were finally there.

Trish was glad to finally hop off the car and stop to hear Jeff's music.

Trish and Torrie were walking together.

" You know, it wasn't that bad when he played 'Love Me or Hate Me' . It was actually pretty funny from the way he danced to it.

" Yeah, hilarious." Trish commented.

Trish looked back, over to John and Jeff.

" I'm getting old here." Trish called over.

John and Jeff were laughing and having their own little conversation.

" Looks like this policestation is dead." Torrie said.

" Got that right." Trish added.

Trish looked back and still saw John and Jeff far behind.

" Are you coming or what?" Trish called over.

Jeff came running to Trish and Torrie and then a frown came through his face.

" Why are all the lights closed?" Jeff asked.

Torrie shrugged.

" Who knows."

John tapped Torrie in the shoulder.

" I know why." John said, pointing to a man.

Torrie looked back at the man, who was Michael Myers, and literally ran with John when she saw that he carried a dead policeman over the shoulder.

**End of Chapter ! **

**lol hope you liked it. Please R&R ! Tell me what you thought about it :) **


	6. Please do forgive him

Torrie looked back while she was running.

" Open the door, hurry!" She screamed to John.

John opened his car door with the key and quickly hopped in.

" Hurry, everyone!" John yelled across to Jeff and Trish who were running.

Trish jumped into the car and looked back at Jeff.

" Aren't you going to come in?" Trish asked. " Hurry!"

Jeff seemed like he was out of breath for some reason.

" Guys, I can't make it. I have bad knee injuries and my heart... has some difficulties. Just go on without me. I love you Trish." Jeff muttered.

Trish's eyes had concern in them.

" You're coming in here right now!" Trish said as she pulled Jeff inside the car.

"Michael broke the car window with his bare hands and grabbed Torrie by the neck.

" Ahh, l-l-l-le-let go-o-o-o of m-e-e!" Torrie yelped.

John pulled his hands off with all his might and started the car and drove off. The man slid off the top of the hood and landed in top of the trunk, holding on and no one noticed he was there.

Torrie held her throat in pain.

John looked at her and looked back at the road.

" Are you alright?" He asked Torrie.

Torrie nodded. " Yeah... never better." Torrie lied.

John laughed.

" Stop lying." John said.

John looked at the two backseats over to Trish and Jeff.

" Jeff, man. You alright?" He asked.

Jeff shook his head.

" No, man. Not really. I need a hospital."

" Wait, what happened? What's the whole story?" John asked.

" Man, there's never a story. Just get me a damn hospital!" Jeff screamed.

John didn't bother to reply.

" As long as everyone is alright." Trish muttered.

" But everyone is not alright." Jeff said.

" Oh, yeah. Really?" Trish said sarcastically.

" I know Torrie really isn't feeling that well, right Torrie?" Jeff asked.

Torrie didn't reply.

Everyone looked at Torrie.

" Torrie." Jeff said again.

" Oh my God, she's not breathing. What do we do?!" John yelled in horror.

": Give her CPR! Just do it!" Trish called over.

John looked back and stopped the car.

" Trish, you drive and I'll try to get Torrie breathing." John said.

" But where do I go?" Trish asked, in confusement.

" Just... go where any signs are in this deserted place. Wherever you see a hospital, stop by it." John said.

" Okay." Trish said, crawling into the front seat.

John carried Torrie and layed her down in the backseat. Jeff crawled into the front seat near Trish.

" Okay, um, how do you do CPR?" John asked.

" Uhmm.. I'm driving... ask Jeff." Trish said.

" You can't talk while you drive?"

" Just ask Jeff!" Trish yelled over to John.

" Okay, okay. Jeff?"

" Just... blow air into her mouth... I guess?" Jeff said.

John rolled his eyes.

He set his mouth near hers and held her nose. He started breathing air into her mouth.

John sat back for a second.

" It's not working." John muttered.

" Keep trying. We're getting off the highway now." Trish called over.

John again blew air into her mouth.

Torrie suddenly rose upward and started coughing.

" Torrie, you're alright!" John said in shock.

Torrie sat back in her seat.

" Did I blank out? Where am I?" Torrie asked, confusingly.

" Torrie, don't worry. We're getting you to a doctor." John said.

" No. I'm feeling alright. I hate hospitals, please John... don't send me there." Torrie muttered.

John looked at Torrie deeply with concern.

" But, you might be having some kind of... problem or something." John said.

" Torrie, oh my goodness, you're awake! We're going to send you and Jeff to a hospital as soon as possible, alright?" Trish said.

Torrie shook her head.

" Please, no. I'm begging you!" Torrie pleaded.

Trish looked to Torrie.

" Fine, then. But Jeff has to go."

Torrie was breathing heavily and held her neck.

" Did he hurt your neck when he choked you?" John asked.

Torrie nodded her head.

" I'm okay, though."

" No, you can't say your okay when your not!" Trish yelled.

Everyone was silent.

" Just get off at this exit."John told Trish.

" Okay sure." Trish replied.

" Thanks John." Torrie muttered to John, only so John can hear.

" For what?"

" For saving me." Torrie replied.

John smiled.

" No problem." John said.

Trish steered the steering wheel right and got off the exit.

When they rode over a bump in the street, they heard a screech come from the bag of the car.

" What the hell?" Trish said.

John looked through the back window.

" I see a hand. Trish, stop the car!" John said.

Trish stopped the car and stood still.

John opened the door and stepped one foot outside.

" John, don't try to save a lunabin. Probably he or she wanted to hang on to the car and kill themselves." Torrie said.

John walked to the back of the car and saw an unconcious Michael Myers.

" Shit, start the car!" John shouted.

John quickly hopped in the car and shut the door.

Trish immediatley started the engine and rode off.

" What the hell happened?" Trish asked.

" Michae Myers is hanging on." John replied.

" Shit, why didn't you tell me earlier?!"

Trish drove as fast as she can to try to throw him off the trunk.

Trish looked back.

" Is he off?" Trish asked.

John looked back at the window.

" I still see a hand but he's unconcious. Slow down!" John called over.

Trish stopped and then slowed down.

" A hospital right here for Jeff. " Trish said.

" Okay, turn inside the parking lot." John said.

Trish slightly turned and parked in a spot.

" You better get that freak out of our trunk!" Trish called over to John as he walked out of the car.

" Trish, he's not in the trunk. He's holding on to the trunk... somehow." John said.

" Well, I don't really give a shit. Get him out of my way!" Trish said.

" Relax. He's unconcious. But for your good, I'll send him somewhere else." John said.

Torrie looked back at John.

" Are you sure you don't want to go to the hospital with Jeff?" John asked.

Torrie looked at the hospital and shook her head.

" No, it's okay." Torrie replied.

John kicked Myers off the car and walked over to the hospital to drop off Jeff.

Trish looked back.

" I'm getting out of this car. I'll go with them." Trish said and locked the car.

" Wait. I want to come too! Don't leave me alone!" Torrie called over.

Torrie hopped off the car and ran along the side of Trish.

Torrie was keep on looking back at Michael and saw his eyes open.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John quickly sent Jeff to the emergency room and began to walk out. Suddenly he saw Torrie and Trish run towards him.

" John!" Torrie calls out, almost out of breath, trying to find the room.

" What happened?'' John asked to Trish and Torrie.

" Michael. He's not unconcious!" Torrie shouts out.

" Shit, hurry and lets get out of here!" John said.

" Isn't it better to stay in here?" Trish asked.

" Jeff won't be coming back in a while." John said.

" How long does he have to stay in there?" Trish asked, sounding concerned.

" About a month or so." John said.

" What?! What happened?" Trish asked.

" He's having some... problems... I don't know." John said.

Torrie looked over to the doctors and nurses.

" Do you think they'll help us?" Torrie asked.

" No." Trish said. " They won't believe us that a man dressed up as Michael Myers is after us."

" You're right." Torrie agreed. " Anyways, the county police didn't believe us before."

" Yeah, so how are nurses and doctors going to?" Trish asked.

" Let's get out of here." John said.

John, Torrie, and Trish all ran out of the East County Hospital and ran to their car.

John suddenly stopped.

" Where's my car?" John asked.

Torrie looked around.

" Are you sure you parked around here?" Torrie asked.

" I believe so..." John replied.

Trish looked back and saw John's car riding along the parking lot.

" Oh my God, is that your car?" Trish asked John, pointing to the car that was being driven crazily.

John looked back.

"The license plate is WORD LIFE, does it say that? " John asked.

" Well, uh, that says WORD LIFE alright." Trish replied.

John ran over to the car.

John stood in the middle of the street and waved his hands in the air. The car was coming closer.

" Dude! That's my car! Stop right now!" John screamed.

Torrie was shivering in the cold.

" John, he's going to run you over! Get out of the street!" Torrie called over.

The car suddenly rammed through Cena's direction and John jumped over to the front hood of the car.

" Oh my God!" Torrie screeched and covered her mouth with her hands.

John looked at the car window and saw Myer's face.

" Michael." John muttered.

Myers stopped the car and opened the door.

John Cena quickly jumped out of the hood and looked at him.

" Tell me who are you!" John yelled.

The man walked closer.

" John!" Torrie screamed, but John couldn't hear because he was in the other side of the parking lot.

" Come on, Tor. We got to help him!" Trish said and began running to the other side of the lot.

The man pulled out a knife and held it by his side.

John looked at the knife and then at him.

" Put the knife down." John ordered.

The man dropped the knife in the floor.

" Will you tell me why you are doing this?" John asked.

The man just stood there.

The crisp, cool night crept over John's body.

" Can you talk?" John asked.

The man breathed heavily.

Suddenly a man runs towards 'Michael' and trys to comfort him.

" It'll be alright... it'll be alright... just don't take it out on others... please." Shane pleaded.

John looked strangely at Shane.

Shane grabs ' Michael Myers' and escorts him to his car.

Shane closes the car door and locks him inside.

" I am so sorry for all the things he may have done to you. Please forgive him. It is not his fault." Shane said.

With that said, John raised an eyebrow wondering what the hell was happening.

**End of Chapter...**

**The story is coming to an end very soon.**

**Hope you liked the chapter and please review to tell me your thoughts on the chapter. Sorry it wasn't that great. **

**John: **I'm scared about this whole situation right here, really. I mean, there I am, next to this... maniac. Trying to run me over... and kill me. But I'm alive everyone! You hear that! I'm still ALIVE!

**Trish: **Wow, macho. I'm still alive too! OMG wow. Isn't that just.. wow? Psshhh...

**Jeff: **Hellooo?? I should be the main character here? Hello??? I'm in the hospital! Yeah.. care for me... maybe?

**Torrie: **Thanks John for saving my life!!! Isn't that macho, Trish?

**Trish: **I wish you were dead so you can keep your mouth shut!

**Torrie: ** Gasp

**Shane: **I am sorry for all the things he may have done to you. Please forgive him. It is not his fault.

**John: **You scare me.


	7. Totally Unexpected

Shane opened the car door and was beginning to walk inside until John pulled Shane back to him.

" You know this maniac?" John asked.

Shane looked over to 'Michael.'

" Uh, yeah? No time to talk about it right now." Shane quickly said and hopped in the car.

" Wait!" John called out.

" Sorry!" Shane screamed out the car window and began driving across the road.

John stomped his foot and looked back and saw Torrie and Trish running towards him.

" John!" Torrie called out.

John looked at Torrie and then at Trish. 

" There was this man that knew the guy." John said.

Torrie's eyes widened.

" Are you serious?"

" Dead serious." John responded.

Torrie looked over to Trish. 

" John, we seriously need to go back home as soon as possible. We're freezing to death!" Torrie said.

John held Torrie's hand and squeezed it.

" Stay by me. You'll stay warmer." John said.

Torrie stayed near John's body and huddled next to him.

A frown came through Trish's face.

" How about me?" Trish asked.

John let go of Torrie and rolled his eyes at Trish, who ruined the moment. " Let's get heading towards the car." John said

John, Torrie, and Trish walked along the parking lot and hopped in the car.

John put the key in and started the engine.

" Put the heat on." Torrie said, while putting some heat in the car.

Trish rubbed her hands together and laid down in the back seat since no one was sitting near her.

Torrie was in the passenger seat and looked at the driver, John.

John looked back and smiled.

" Don't worry. We'll try to get home as soon as possible." John said.

Torrie laughed. " No, take your time. We might get lost again." Torrie stated.

Trish laughed at the comment while John just stood there, finding it not so funny.

" Uh, yeah." John replied wearily.

" You know, I'm really glad that whoever that man was, he took that maniac with him." Torrie said.

John nodded. " Well, I'm more likely concerned as to who that man really was inside that costume." John said.

Torrie looked over to John. " Yeah, definately." Torrie responded.

Torrie looked over to the backseat and saw Trish sleeping.

It was a red light and John stopped the car. He looked at Torrie and came closer to her. Torrie noticed what was happening and then came closer to John. They passionately kissed.

Meanwhile,

Elizabeth's parents were at home, waiting a long Halloween night.

" Oh, when is, uh, ... Torrie coming to drop off Elizabeth?" The mother asked.

The father shrugged and looked at his watch. " Supposed to be here by now." He said.

The mother sighed and grabbed the telephone off the table.

She dialed Torrie's cell phone number and waiting for her to pick up.

Down in the car, the ringtone of Torrie's cell was ringing and disturbed the kiss she shared with John.

" One second." Torrie said and picked up her cell.

" Hello?" Torrie asked into the phone.

" Uh, Torrie. You're supposed to drop off Elizabeth quite right now, darling." The mother said.

Torrie's mouth dropped wide open. " Oh, uh, long story." Torrie said.

The mother waited to hear the story. " Yes?"

Torrie gulped. " It may be hard to take it seriously. It was hard for me. " Torrie said.

" What?"

" Elizabeth died." Torrie muttered.

" Uh, can't hear you. Say it again."

" Elizabeth died." Torrie yelled into the phone.

The mother went in shock. " Where were you? What did you do?" The mother asked in terror.

" Listen Ma'am! Please just listen! There is a phsycho maniac in our neighborhood. He killed Elizabeth." Torrie explained.

" Shut the hell up. You killed her! You... you. I'm going to call the police!" She screamed into the phone.

" Ma'am, I did not do it! " Torrie yelled.

" Blah, blah nonsense. I know all the tricks and the trades of teens these days. You drugatic!"

Torrie's mouth dropped wide open.

" How dare you threaten me!" Torrie screamed.

John looked at Torrie, wondering what was happening.

The mother had enough and hung up the phone.

Torrie listened for any responses but then hung up too.

Torrie rested her head in her hands.

" What happened, sweetie?" John asked.

Torrie shook her head. " Elizabeth's parents called."

" Shit." John replied.

" Yeah, got that right. They think I killed her."

" Uh, didn't you tell them that you... didn't?" John asked.

" Yeah, but guess what." Torrie said.

" Huh?"

" They didn't believe me." Torrie said.

" Oh, obvious guess." John said.

Torrie rolled her eyes. " It's not really a joke, John!"

" I know, that's why I'm not laughing." John said.

Torrie sighed. " Uh, we're almost there?" Torrie asked.

John smiled. " Yeah. But we better stay out of her parents sight."

Torrie looked at John. " Whose parents?" She asked.

" Uh, Elizabeth. Hello?" John said.

" Oh, yeah." Torrie said.

They finally reached their neighborhood and John dropped Torrie off by her house. 

" Thanks for the... ride." Torrie said.

John laughed. " A very long ride."

Torrie was shaking Trish and woke her up.

"Come on Trish, we're finally here." Torrie said.

Trish woke up wearily and looked at Torrie.

" Yay, we're here!" She rejoiced.

Torrie laughed at the way Trish was acting.

John got back in his car and looked over to Torrie.

" So, bye? " Torrie asked.

John laughed. " School's tomorrow."

" Argghh." Torrie moaned.

John laughed. " It seemed like a long day. "

" Uh, yeah." Torrie replied.

" Come on Torrie!" Trish called over. " Lets get into the house."

" Okay!" Torrie called out and looked at John. " See you tomorrow. " Torrie said and gently kissed John and smiled, walking away.

A big smile of wonder came through John's face and then he drove away.

Torrie walked across the street, towards the house, but then police came to her and arrested her.

" Uh, you have the wrong person!" Torrie called out and was trying to move away from the police.

" Uh, miss. I'm sorry but this woman claims that you killed her child." The police officer stated.

Torrie looked over to the woman and saw Elizabeth's mother. Torrie shook her head in disgust and her eyes showed rage of anger. 

" I didn't kill her! I swear!" Torrie screamed.

" That's what everyone says." The policeman replied and threw Torrie into the police car.

In the police car, she saw ' Michael' sit by her. Torrie's eyes widended and her mouth dropped wide open.

The cop who was driving looked back and looked at Torrie.

" We don't get many young, pretty looking ladies like you in a jail." The cop stated.

" Jail?!" Torrie yelled.

" Yeah, jail. Hope you don't mind, but your roomate in jail will be this man right next to you. He likes people to call him Michael. He doesn't want to take off his mask."

Torrie slowly stared at 'Michael' and nearly died right there. Those mean looking eyes continued to stare at her and then the lower part of the mask moved. He must have smiled, Torrie thought. But now, she will have to be sharing a room with... 'Michael Myers' for who knows how long.

**End of Chapter . . .**

**Okay, it was a very very very short chapter. Hope you liked it. Please read and review!! The next chapter will be the final chapter of the story. It will probably be longer, so yeah. Thinking of a great ending right now. . . and I got it. I am going to start writing the next chapter asap. Please R&R!!!!!**


	8. The End of Halloween Misery?

Randy ran out of the mansion, nearly out of breath. He looked back and took one last glance of the place. He closed his eyes and opened them again. He was running to Torrie's or John's house, whichever came first. He then stopped by Torrie's house and ran up the steps and knocked on the door. He stood outside, shivering. When Trish opened the door, she looked at him and frowned.

" Man, we thought you were dead." Trish said.

A face of confusion came through Randy's face while Trish was just laughing.

" I'm just joking man, but where the hell were you?" Trish asked.

Randy didn't respond, instead he ran into the house and shut the door behind him and ran towards the kitchen.

Trish looked at him confusingly. " Uh, I asked you a question?"

Randy looked back and nodded and grabbed a bottle of water from the freezer and sat in the couch.

" Uh, maybe now you're ready?" Trish asked.

Randy looked at Trish. " Long story, Trish. Where's Torrie?"

" That's a long story too, Randy." Trish said, almost forgetting about the whole police situation.

" Is there a shorter version of the story?" Randy asked.

Trish sighed. " Well, okay. Torrie's in jail."

Randy's eyes widely opened. " Jail?"

Trish nodded.

Randy smiled and then laughed. " Oh my God, what the hell did she do?"

Anger rose among Randy's face. " No, she didn't do anything that you may be thinking about. Who the hell do you think she is?!"

Randy laughed. " Geez, just joking maybe?"

Trish finished explaining the whole story to Randy and Randy just stood there, dazed and confused.

" So, they think Torrie killed... Elizabeth?" Randy asked.

Trish nodded. " Uh, yeah. That's what I said."

Randy nodded. " Weird stuff." Randy said.

Trish nodded. " Totally." She agreed.

_**Meanwhile . . . **_

Torrie sat there, all scrunched up in the side of the wooden bed. She looked over to the side of her and suddenly realized that Michael wasn't there. She quickly got up and looked around the jail chamber. It was just a little room, where could he have went? Torrie walked over to the rails and held on to them. She tried to fit through them but she couldn't. So, Michael couldn't possibly have.

Torrie gave up and sat in her wooden bed, staring into space. She looked over to the rails and saw Michael in the hallway. Torrie jumped out of bed and looked at him.

" How did you get out of these rails?" Torrie asked.

Michael held up a rifle. Torrie suddenly just went blank and didn't know where she was. She hasn't been this close to a rifle before in her life.

" Michael. Put that down, please." Torrie pleaded.

Michael shook his head slowly and began walking to the nearest policeman.

" Oh, no." Torrie muttered and quickly covered her ears and fell to the ground, knowing what was about to happen.

Michael shot the policeman with the rifle that possibly made the loudest sound you could ever hear.

Torrie covered her ears tightly and wanted Michael to stop. Torrie yet was wondering something, why was she not the target? Maybe last target, she thought. Hopefully not.

Michael grabbed the keys from the poilceman and walked over to Torrie's cage.

_" Oh my God, no. Don't come in here. No, not with that rifle. Get out of here! Please don't open the door. I'm fine... really." _Torrie thought to herself.

Michael opened Torrie's jail door and walked over to Torrie. Torrie's eyes widened and quickly bent down, covering her face with her hands and saying several prayers.

Michael grabbed Torrie and threw her over his shoulders and carried her... somewhere.

Torrie was kicking and screaming and telling him to let her go.

Several policemen were trying to come to the rescue, but Michael was just keep on shooting at them. Torrie tried to cover her ears, but it seemed like she was deaf by now.

_**At John's house . . . **_

John walked from the kitchen, to the living room and turned on the t.v.

News, news, news, John thought to himself.

" A young girl trapped in a jail facing a maniac..." John heard from one of the news channels. John raised an eyebrow and went back a few channels. He decided to let it stay on the news.

News reporter stating, " Here's a jail hidden video we have of a maniac dressed up as one of the world's favorite serial killers, Michael Myers, carrying a blonde teenager."

John's mouth dropped open and looked at the video more closely.

" Torrie." John muttered and quickly jumped out of the couch, putting his sneakers on and a jacket.

John ran outside and hopped in his car. He started the engine and went off to the jail.

Trish and Randy walked outside in the front porch and confusingly stared at John, driving his car like a maniac.

" There's got to be a reason why he is in a hurry." said Trish and began running to Torrie's car.

Randy followed Trish. " You have a car?" Randy asked.

" No, it's Torrie's car. Hop in and hurry." Trish called out.

_**Jail time . . . **_

Michael let go of Torrie and Torrie laid in the floor, looking at Michael. Michael set up a bomb underneath a table and began walking out of the jail. Torrie looked at the bomb, wondering if it were real and began to run, not even bothering looking behind her. She ran and bumped into a few objects. A few dozen police were running into the jail and grabbed Torrie by the arms.

" We're gonna die! We're gonna die!" Torrie screached and kicked her way out of the policemen's strength.

Torrie ran as fast as she can and kicked the door open and jumped out of the jail, thinking that the building was going to explode any minute now.

Torrie crawled in the outside grass and looked at all the police cars lined up in the lot. She looked behind her and saw the building.

She nearly ran out of breath and was breathing fast. She tried to crawl as far away as she can. She couldn't barely get up to walk. If she did get up, she would tremble and fall down.

She heard a motor engine and looked behind. It was John's car. John quickly hopped out of the car and grabbed onto Torrie.

" Torrie, are you alright?" John asked.

Torrie shook her head slightly. John looked up and carried Torrie to his car. John carefully laid Torrie in the back of the car. John then ran around the car and hopped into the passenger seat.

John looked back making sure Torrie was okay.

John started the engine but then a car hit him from the back. Torrie wearily got up and wondered what had happened.

Torrie looked back and yelled," John, it's Michael! Drive! Drive! Drive! Drive!"

John put his foot in the pedal and drove as fast as he could. Michael hit John's tire and the car began to slow down.

" Shit." John muttered and still tried to drive fast.

Michael caught up and drove near John's car from the side. John looked to the left and saw Michael.

Michael looked to the right and saw John. Michael took out a smaller gun of his opened his window. He began shooting at John's car. 

" Oh my God!" Torrie shreaked.

John drove a little faster, trying not the be shot by the gunshots.

Michael then made a long right turn into the exit. The exit which where Jeff was... in the hospital.

" Isn't this where the hospital is?" Torrie asked John.

John nodded. " He might go mad and explode the whole damn hospital!"

Torrie was getting worried.

" That means Jeff too." Torrie said.

John slightly tilted his head. " Torrie, that is just how life is... I guess." John said.

Torrie began crying.

" It shouldn't be like this." Torrie sobbed.

John looked back and smiled to Torrie.

" Please don't cry Torrie. " He said.

Torrie sniffed and tried to stop crying.

" I'm going to help Jeff.'' John finally said and turned into the exit.

Torrie held on to her seat from the narrow turn. " John, you might die too!" Torrie screamed.

" Torrie, there are many risks in life."

" No, John. Please." Torrie sobbed.

" Torrie, please don't cry. I'll be alright." John said.

John turned into the hospital parking lot but there was no hospital.

Torrie covered her mouth with her hands and cried even more.

" Oh my God. " John muttered quietly to himself.

The hospital was all burnt down and you can only see a bunch of black smoke and ash.

John hopped out of the car and looked outside. He peeked his head inside the window and looked at Torrie.

" I'll be right back. " John called out to Torrie and ran towards the ash, covering his mouth, trying not to breathe it in.

Torrie slightly rested back in the seat and closed her eyes and began sleeping.

Trish and Randy stopped their car near John's car and got out.

Trish hopped out of the car and ran to John's car. She looked inside and saw Torrie laying down.

" Oh my God, she's dead!" Trish yelled.

Randy came inside and took a peek.

" No, she's breathing. " Randy said and leaned outside against John's car.

" Where might John be?" Trish asked.

" I don't know.. but somewhere here probably." Randy said.

Trish turned around and saw the hospital all in ashes.

" Jeff." She muttered.

Randy looked at Trish. " Jeff?" What about him?"

Trish began crying. " He's dead." She sobbed.

Randy looked into the black fog and gust.

" He was in the hospital?" Randy asked.

Trish nodded her head. " All because of... that maniac." Trish said.

Trish crawled into John's jeep and looked at the Torrie.

" She has some dry tears around her eyes."Trish said.

Randy smiled. 

" Must've cried for Jeff." Randy said.

Trish rolled her eyes. 

'' Oh, please!" Trish said sarcastically.

Randy laughed. "Let's head over there." Randy said.

Trish said," You think Torrie will be okay here by herself?" She asked.

" Sure, she will." Randy said.

_**John . . . **_

John crept over the black fog and decided not to go further anymore.

He began coughing a lot and ran back to his car. He stopped in his tracks and saw Michael carry Torrie above his left shoulder.

" Put her down!" John called out.

Michael stood there, ignoring John.

" I said, put her down!" John yelled again.

Michael laughed to himself and dropped his rifle near John. John looked at the rifle and wondering if this was some kind of joke.

John began to notice why he had dropped the rifle. Michael wanted John to pick up the rifle and try to shoot him. That would make no sense now, would it? Think again. Torrie was over Michael's shoulder, so if John were to take a risk of killing Michael, there would be a 50 percent chance of him killing Torrie by accident.

" Clever, clever, clever." John said to Michael.

Michael stood there, not knowing what he was talking about.

" But Michael, I am going to be so famous out in this world of the killing of the serial killer's remake. Don't you think?" John said, picking up the rifle.

Michael stood there and smiled to himself. The smile couldn't show from the mask.

" You think I'm stupid? Guess what? Think again." John said and pointed his rifle to Michael.

John tried to point it directly to Michael and as far away as possible from Torrie.

John was shaking a bit and decided to hold the rifle down for a moment. He held it upright again and shot a few bullets.

_**The Result . . . **_

John opened his eyes and saw Michael and Torrie, both laying on the floor.

John ran to Torrie, hoping he didn't shoot her, only that she fell from Michael's arms.

John held Torrie's head and looked into her eyes. She opened them slightly and looked at John.

" You did it. You took the biggest chance of your life." Torrie said.

John smiled. " It would've never been a big risk if I never had loved you so much." John said.

Torrie smiled and hugged John.

John backed away from Torrie and walked over to Michael.

Shane came on running to 'Michael' and looked at John.

" You killed my father. How could you! How could you! He just had some mental problems and you killed him? How could you!" Shane yelled.

John raised an eyebrow. " Your father?"

" Yes, my father. Oh, once I take reign of the WWE and... oh." Shane said and stopped to smile.

Shane looked at John and a huge smile came across his face.

" Thank you! Thank you! Oh, thank you for killing my father!" Shane rejoiced and ran over to his car and began driving away.

" His father?" Torrie asked and looked at John.

John looked over to 'Michael' and really wondered all this time and wondered who it might have been.

" We'll find out.'' John said.

John kneeled down next to 'Michael' and slowly took off his mask.

Torrie kneeled by John and looked at him carefully.

John completley took the mask off and stared at him.

He saw daredevil eyes.

The eyes of... Vince McMahon.

_**The End ? **_

_**I've come a short way in writing this story. It seemed pretty short but yet so long. I hope you really enjoyed it. Tell me what you thought about it especially since, you know, it's the last chapter. So please read and review! Tell me if you liked it or if you hated it! Either or. **_

_**Thank you so much for supporting me in writing this story. I hope everyone like it... really liked it. Now since two of my stories are done, I would still love it for you to always check out my two other stories in process. "Take This Life In Flames'' and " Guns and Roses." Thanks everyone!!!! **_

**John: **Wow, so it's the end... isn't it.

**Torrie: **Yeah, we've come so far... and survived. But we never did really find out other secrets.

**John: **Yeah, so maybe it isn't the end...

**Torrie: **Oh God, you really think so?

**John: **Uh, kind of.

**Torrie sighs.**

**Torrie: **So if you did actually kill Vince, do you think we're fired?

**Shane: **Ha ha ha! I'll so rehire you!

**John : **This is a nightmare.

**Torrie: **Well, look at the bright side. We could've been stuck with Donald Trump.

**John; **You never know. Maybe he will be the next ' Michael Myers.'

**Torrie: **John, I'm serious.

**John: **Well, I am _dead_ serious!


End file.
